Demonic Rhapsody
by Shion Shi-chii
Summary: Deep in a dark and eerie forest, filled with mystery and danger. Lies a beautiful and alluring mansion. This estate offers great hospitality to travelers. However everything is not what it seems...
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

Deep in a dark and eerie forest, filled with mystery and danger. Lies a beautiful and alluring mansion. It is well taken care of and doesn't seem to be old and abandoned. This manor opens it's doors to travelers who are in need for a place to stay for the night. A butler would gladly welcome you into the premises and offer you great hospitality.

_**However…**_

_**Everything**__ comes with a __**price**__…._

The price you ask? Hm…

_See for __**yourself**__….._


	2. Welcome to the Manor

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Still deciding for others...**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... and maybe the horse...**

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light positions since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**That's it~! I believe I made things clear. I'll be updating in a week... But if this will have a lot of reviews I might as well give you people some treat~! Enjoy~! ^^~**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

' _**Knock, knock'**_

"Hm… Seems like another guest seek our aid… _Young master."_

**~XxX~**

Hellene de Margeoux and her little sister Collette were supposed to be in the next town by dusk to visit their aunt. Sadly fate was cruel. The horse of which they were supposed to ride on ran away. They were riding on its back when something frightened it. On the verge of panic the horse ran and at the same time abandoned his owners.

Hellene and her sister, Collette, are daughters of the Margeoux family. They're a middle class family in England. Their father was but a humble businessman while their mother, was an average seamstress. Their parents were having problems with money and debts so they decided in letting the sisters live with their aunt for a while, just until everything has settled down. Well, as how things turned out they'll have to wait for a while.

Sighing Hellene looked at her tattered clothes and dirty scarlet locks, through her ash colored eyes. She wore a velvety-amethyst colored dress complete with puffy sleeves and sheer cloth draping down her fragile figure. Collette on the other hand wore a golden dress with black outlines and laces which complimented her amber hair and violet pupils, rather well.

They have been wondering around for hours and still found no sign of an exit. It was getting rather dark and her little sister started to panic. Collette was afraid of the dark she had been suffering under this phobia ever since she got lost alone in a dark alley. It also started pouring which made everything much, much worse. This of course led her older sister into one decision and that is to find shelter. The older sister knew finding a house in the middle of nowhere is not the smartest idea in the planet but hey, you can't blame a girl to try, right? As they desperately walk into the woods both girls felt this strange feeling something eerie, dark, and furthermore more something dangerous.

Luck seemed to be heading their way when they discovered a huge, occupied manor in the middle of the forest. Of course this was a bit suspicious. But Hellene couldn't care less, as long as she found somewhere she and her sister could stay for the night. However. She was no fool, to let her guard down.

**~XxX~**

She gave the door a knock and waited for someone to answer. The red headed girl was greeted by a handsome man. The man wore a butler suit that was all coated in color black. He had raven-like hair (which fell gracefully over his face) and beautiful porcelain skin. He stood with a poise of a feline creature and showcased perfect posture. Overall, elegant. Albeit, there was something different and threatening about this man and that is his... blood like eyes.

"Oh, good evening. It seems like you ladies have been through a lot." he said while eyeing the girls' clothing. "Why don't you get inside and get all cleaned up." the man offered with a welcoming smile, but his eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint.

Hellene and her younger sister were led into a beautiful hall. It was huge, elegant and simply stunning. The wall's corners and outlines were decorated with detailed carvings, ones that were surely made by an expert craftsman. The walls itself were painted with majestic blue and above the ceiling was a breathtaking golden chandelier that lighted and gave life to the whole room. In the middle of it all was a wide stairway that seemed to complete the whole magnificent scenery. The sisters couldn't help but fall in awe at the hall they are stepping on to right now.

**~XxX~**

After an hour they were both cleaned and dressed-up. They were given fresh batches of beautiful –possibly expensive- clothes. They were led into an overwhelmingly huge dining room. The whole room sparkled and was incredibly mesmerizing –as of all the rooms and halls of this house. The black clad man politely excused himself, leaving the sisters alone. After a quick glance around. Hellene's curiosity steered when she noticed that there was only one servant in this mansion… '_and __where the bloody hell is the master of the house? Surely there has to be one or this household won't function properly. Is the butler the only one taking care of this place?'_

_Speak of the __**devil**__…_

As if on cue the butler entered with a tray in which their dinner was placed. He carefully set the luxurious food in the dining table before them. He moved swiftly with unbelievable poise and grace. _'He seems so __**perfect**__, any noble would kill for a butler like him_.'

"Today's dinner would be roasted chicken accompanied by a fresh vegetable salad with cream dressing, for tea, you will have a soothing chamomile tea to help the both of you relax after an eventful day. And for dessert you will have an apple cinnamon pie."

"W-wow!" simultaneously exclaimed the sisters. Then Hellene took a moment of silence to think. _'Something's wrong, I could feel it.'_ The red head couldn't take this anymore she had been only here for what would seem about an hour or so to judge but this is ridiculous, the treatment, the hospitality… And all without anything in return. There's something fishy, '_It all seems too good to be __**true**__…_' but she knew better then to pry, instead Hellene bit her lip. However her sister is oblivious to this kinds of things, thus letting curiosity triumph over her. "U-uhm… M-mister?" asked the youngest sibling. "W-why… Are you so nice to u-us?"she fidgeted.

The raven butler merely smirked and replied… **"**_**A butler who couldn't do this much isn't worth his salt...**_**"**

* * *

**So yeah... I was suppose to update this tomorrow but i don't think I'd be able to since I might be busy so I updated it early... I'll update next Friday instead (FOR SURE)...**

**So? Did you like it? I know there's not much CIELxSEBASTIAN here... Heck, Ciel isn't even there yet. Well sorry, but you'll have to wait... For now please feel free to review and tell me what you think! And thank you for reading and supporting this fic...**

**Bye for now~! ^^~**


	3. Secrets Within

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Still deciding for others...**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light positions since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

"_**A butler who couldn't do this much isn't worth his salt...**_**"**

His voice echoed through my head... '_Ah! I can't sleep...'_

Helene decided that this was far too much. She needed to know what makes this place, this manor –to be exact- so… _**different**__._

She started to walk out of the bedroom door but not before she checked if Collette was safely tucked in on her bed. After making sure that her younger sister was soundly asleep she quietly wondered her way around the manor, careful not to wake anyone especially the butler (but seeing as there were only three people on the manor –including her sister and herself- she just had to watch out for the butler). She knew getting caught will result to more trouble, and she would certainly not risk getting into more problems than she already was in, especially when she has her sister around and vulnerable. She continued her loitering with nothing but the occasional thunder strike as her light through the dark hallways.

**~XxX~**

She wondered aimlessly for awhile and passed many identical doors until, she reached a door that looked different then the other doors. It was crafted more finely, more detailed, and more beautifully than the others. If anything, it could just be any normal door especially if you can't really picture it out because of the lack of light, however it held a certain aura it was as if something was hidden there… _something important. _And the girl was not an idiot to not feel it.

The young lady opened the door ever so slowly, that it creaked all the way through. The room smelled like lavender with a hint of mint. This room unlike any other room here was well lighted and was treated with _very _special care. The room was filled with expensive furniture at ever corner. Without realizing it the young lady found herself wondering the spacious room. The room contained one big closet that was full of expensive and stylish clothes fitting for a young noble boy (considering the sizes and style) it also held a luxurious bathroom with a big, wide, sparkling bathtub. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed decorated with white roses all over and on top of it laid a boy… wait a second, a… _**boy?**_ Oh, but not just any boy the most beautiful boy she has ever seen! It was almost as if he wasn't real…

_Perhaps he's not…_

Warm fingers absent mindedly traced his pale features from his silky grayish-blue hair, incredibly long eyelashes, button nose, and smooth pale lips. He wore a black suit with white buttons and semi-long pants complimented by a white rose just above his chest where his heart is suppose to lie. He was also wearing knee-high socks with belts to keep them in place and of course, black buckled shoes. He laid there unmoving with hands above his chest. _'He certainly is not dressed for bed if you ask me... Is he even alive? Hmm… __**He's cold**__.'_

Indeed, the boy was abnormally cold and seems to have no pulse he is not breathing either. However his skin was far too soft to be a doll made out of porcelain and yet he doesn't seem to be dead, if he was, then his body would have at least showed signs of deterioration. Regarding how cold he is he could have been dead for days or maybe even weeks. He might be some kind of special doll that was made out the finest material and carved to perfection. Hellene discarded the thought, for the more he look at the figure the more it became harder to identify. The doll like boy did look somewhere in the middle of genuine doll and living boy.

"What _**exactly**_ are you." She muttered under her breath.

"A_** demon...**__"_

"Kyaaa!" the young girl gave a startled cry. "M-mister b-butler!? I-I didn't mean to-"

"Trespass?" the butler finished with a smirk. '_Well so much for not getting caught_.' the girl shuddered in thought. "My, my, what a naughty young lady you are, Lady Hellene de Margeoux. Weren't manners one of the first things a tutor teaches to a young lady such as you." This definitely shocked the youngest of the two.

" H-how did you know my name? W-what are you?"asked, confused. The young lady hastily recalled everything that happened for the pass few hours and was quite certain that she had been too occupied to introduce herself, not to mention the butler didn't seem to ask either.

"My lady, I' am simply one _**hell **_of a butler." he replied curtly. There he goes again answering the question without really giving much satisfaction to the person who inquired. He continued to devilishly smile while his eyes sparkled cruelly and emitted a form much like that of a cat's slit eye. _'A __**demon**__…' _the statement echoed. He was not lying! Everything seems make sense now! His perfection, his eyes, the boy, the mansion they were in… Who else or should we say _what_ else would be sane enough build a house in the middle of a dark and eerie forest.

'_**A demon'…**_ Sudden realization struck her, they were not being welcomed for _nothing_. Her heart started to raced almost immediately and her body began to unconsciously shake and shiver.

"My lady, are you alright? You are trembling tremendously." he said with mock concern. "Could it be, that you are afraid?" he smoothly added, as-a-matter-of-factly. He was right. The red headed lady was incredibly scared however, she is not going to end up like this most especially not with her sister being drag into this either! Her pride would not allow it! Simply unacceptable! She may not be from the finest family but that does not mean she would not have pride, after all she was human and pride is something that is naturally built up inside such beings. She was the one who put their selves into this, and she's going to fix this!

"No! No I'am not! What are you planning, demon?!" she hissed, then covered her mouth quite shocked herself after realizing the tone she used in answering the question. She regained composure and glared at the butler with looks that could make an adult ten times her age wither in fear, not that the demon would budge. The said demon was taken aback by this child's sheer bravery and pride, just a few seconds ago the child was trembling now she glowered at him fiercely. This of course was expertly masked with bemused smile instead. But, his mind _did_ ponder the fact that this scenario was all too familiar. It reminded him of his… _**young master.**_ The man could not help but let a genuinely amused smile play on his lips. This indeed was getting interesting.

"Hmm… But My Lady there would not be much fun if I tell you, now would there? Tell you what, why don't we form a deal?"he started to move inch by inch towards the younger's face. "If you guess what I truly want I will simply grant you and your sister your freedom however if you fail..." he paused inches away Hellene's face, his smile never wavering.

"_**I will devour both your souls."**_

* * *

**Yey~! Right on time! And I _think _I left you guyz with a cliffie~! Gomen! ^^' It just seemed like the right place to stop... Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts~! Really appreciate it! Please continue in supporting this fic... There's more to come, and I assure you its going to be thrilling! .**

**So, don't forget to review, okay? I also accept critiques~! So don't be shy minna! **

**Bye, for now~!**


	4. What He Truly Desires

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Still deciding for others...**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light positions since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... Don't forget!**

******Author's Note: I'm SOOOO sorry guyz! Last Friday I forgot that it was, in fact, Friday! I know! Stupid right? *Sigh* Unfortunately I wasn't able to go online yesterday so I was only able to update today! *Sigh* School has been so hectic and teachers were being mean! I mean, right after the Christmas break they give you this piles of project due on the very week it was given! And guess what this week is also going to be the start of the freaking exams! Who does that? *Sigh* Anyways it's MEAN to keep you guyz waiting so here you go! Please enjoy this new chapter! I work so hard for it! O.O**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

"_**I will devour both your souls."**_

**~XxX~**

'_Why? Why? WHY JUST, WHY!? Why did I agree to that demon's deal?!'_

**Xx~~~xX**

"_De-devour our souls?" she gulped. "You must be joking! That's preposterous!" although deep inside Hellene knew that this was no joke._

"_Oh, but My Lady, I do not lie." he said, placing his index finger above his mouth. Hellene would be a an incompetent fool to accept the offer after all, demons were know to be tricksters and deceivers, but something about him made the girl trust that he is telling the truth. _

"_H-how the bloody hell do you expect me to just guess what you "__**truly**__" want without some kind of clue?!" she snapped impatiently, eager to get this discussion over and done with. She was overly distressed and having to take this kind of discussion between her and (even though it was quite hard to believe) the man she was talking to was indeed a soul-eating demon._

"_Oh! How silly of me. Of course I would give you a clue." he said playfully. He pause for a second or two, thinking for the perfect clue –seeing he is truly one __**hell**__ of a perfectionist- something challenging that surely only an intelligent girl like her would solve._

"_Hmm… Now let's see…" the black clad butler roamed around the luxurious room. And then all of a sudden he smiled longingly as he stopped and paused a few inches from the bed in which the mysterious boy laid. "Something that a demon as evil and vile like me, would __**never**__ deserve to have."_

"_What?! What does that suppose to mean!" the little girl almost screamed. The butler on the other hand smirked devilishly._

"_You have until tomorrow, before the sunsets."_

**Xx~~~xX**

"Gah!" she shouted, frustrated. She stumbled pacing back and forth on an attempt to open and clear her mind. She scratched her head as if answers would intentionally reveal themselves inside it. There would probably be a hundred things a demon cannot truly have. True happiness? Salvation? She was sure it was there somewhere the problem was she didn't know which one. She started panicking, if she does not solve this riddle before dusk tomorrow they'd be dead. She glanced at the grandfather's clock inside the study room she was in… It was one in the morning. It was rather late but she did not dare take a break from solving what the bloody hell the demon truly wanted.

She tried to scan her thoughts, she carefully pieced everything. But, sadly, nothing seems to make sense. And then all of a sudden she felt a pang discomfort. Something was amiss here. Some important clue that she had ignored and regrettably, forgotten. What was it? She felt a bit giddy! At least she knew that she was on to something! All she had to do was to find out the source of this discomfort. She decided to find out whatever it was that was bothering her. She had to start at the place where she uncovered the truth behind this place… That _bedroom_!

**~XxX~**

She had once again entered the enchanting room this time unafraid and determined. The young girl gave the room a swift glance and couldn't help but stare intently at the gorgeous boy. Hellene snapped herself out of the trance and reminded herself why she went here. Right! Focus on what's important!

The intelligent girl knew that the butler won't simply treat this room with special care without some kind of reason. She searched every inch and corner of this room. "It has to be here somewhere!" she encouraged herself. It was not here… Whatever she was looking for, she was not looking at the right place. That's for sure. Finally, fatigue overpowered her body. She found a chair a few meters away from the king sized bed. She sighed defeated and slumped onto the said chair. Her eyes fell yet again on the boy in deep slumber, if you could call it that.

"Come to think of it that butler did say you were a demon too, right?" she yawned mostly speaking to her own self by now. Her eyes felt heavy. "Hmm… I wonder how you ended up like that? You know kind of, umm… dead? Heck I don't even know if your still alive!" she sighed. "I may not know much but you must have been *yawn*, incredibly close to him, huh? Especially after having this room dedicated to you. I think..."

'_Oh my!' _

She found it! She can't believe how stupid she was for not realizing it hours ago. Oh, how she wanted to race directly into the butler and rub it into his face! Unfortunately, she was dreadfully tired. After all a human needs sleep as a necessity. She smiled triumphantly and warmly welcomed her long awaited rest.

**~XxX~**

The mansion was peaceful and quiet. This was to be expected for humans would most probably be asleep at this hour. However, Sebastian Michaelis was no human. He gracefully whirled around the garden of the manor as if he was leading a dance of waltz. Ah, waltz! Something his master would most definitely be annoyed in doing and would continuously complain about, saying things like 'It was a waste of time' or 'There was no need for such thing'. These complaints would of course be countered with his mocking comments.

Sadly, his master, Ciel Phantomhive, was no longer here to grace the butler his presence, not conscious, to be exact. Oh, how he missed his young master. His _Ciel._ How he regretted the way he acted. How he should have accepted his master instead of pushing him away. How he should have not hesitated at that time. If he could turn back time he would. He would stop himself and show himself the error of his own ways. If only, _if only_.

He was selfish. He was blind. And worst of all he never noticed. And now he has to pay the most painful price. At first he thought that serving his master for eternity was the worst curse a demon can be in but later he finally understand that it was more of a blessing. He finally realized but, it was too late. He lost something that was important to him.

"_Young master…"_

* * *

**Shi: Kya~! Sebby is so emotional! Very adorable! In other news Ciel really is a sleeping beauty~! Kawaii! **

**Hey GUYZ! Did you hear the news? They'd be making a KUROSHITSUJI LIVE-ACTION MOVIE~! I'am so EXCITED~! I might die! Well anyways let's just keep our hands crossed and hope that it would be awesome (_AND_ would have CIEL in it! Cause if not, OHH... They're so gonna get it!)! And let's all say good luck to Hiro Mizushima who would be playing as Sebastian Michaelis! I can't wait! They'd be starting shooting in April and the movie would be released sometime this year! Happy waiting! Till the next chapter.**

**Bye~**


	5. The One Who Will Say Checkmate

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Still deciding for others...**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light positions since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

"_**Young Master…"**_

**~XxX~**

Grey colored eyes fluttered open. She flinched from the harsh light coming from the crack in the curtains and silently cursed under breath. She was still in the room which contained the doll-like boy. She suddenly remembered every detail of what happened the day before. The boy, the demon, the deal, and the answer she found, for a second there she thought everything was but a dream that she would soon wake up from in her own ordinary but comfortable bedroom. But that was of course just a thought… Everything was real, even her encounter with the '_unholy being_'.

Her trail of thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking coming from the wooden doors. As to be expected it was the demon butler with a tray in which hot tea and newly made scones were placed. He smiled pleasantly as if yesterday's events never happened.

"Good morning My Lady. I trust you slept well?" he inquired politely.

The girl neither steers to face the butler or answers the dashing butler inquiry instead, continues to absentmindly look at the boy atop of the rose covered bed, deep in thought. What would her aunt think now that she and Collette had yet to reach her home, she would probably panic and call their parents… Speaking of which is Collette fine? Sure the butler would not have go against the promise he did… right? But he _is_ a demon. As if read what she thought. "If you are worried of your sister she is perfectly safe and is yet to awake from her slumber." he then offered the cup of tea to the young lady. Sighing in relief, Hellene took the cup and press on with urgent matters.

She sighed.

"It's him, is it not? You want him back don't you?" she finally spoke while directing a glance to the slate hair colored boy. At that moment, if she had not been an observant child, she would have missed a hint of sorrowful emotion from the others eye. That was probably the most genuine emotion the demon would let someone witness… Well, to her at least other emotions he did showcase was but a mask to cover his real nature. The butler stopped his _almost_ flawless acting and quickly composed himself with a serious expression written all over his perfect face. Ugh! Does everything about him have to be perfect?!

"Yes." he replied solemnly. He then chuckled darkly. "He was the only person who… who…" for the first time in a long while he couldn't find the right words. He must admit he didn't expect to have the confrontation so early he expected the child to discover using a generous amount of time, if not failing.

"Excuse me but, may I be so bold as to ask how it all happened? I know you may not be happy with revealing personal information to a stranger such as myself, let alone a child who has not connection with you whatsoever. However I might be of assistance." At this, the demon curiously cocked his head.

"Why, may I ask, would you help an unholy creature such us me who not only lured you and your sister into a trap but also threatened your very own existence?" he asked with utter disbelief. It was true the demon posed a threat to her sister and herself. Although she also had her reasons…

"You could have just killed us the moment we step into this manor or maybe while we slept not to mention the time I found out about this room, but surprisingly you offered me a chance gain freedom albeit it was a bit hard to trust your word. But the fact still remains, we are still alive." she spoke as if she was an old woman of wisdom which, was hardly normal for any child of her age her behavior indeed resemble that of the precocious former earl. In return the man, no, demon was surprisingly intrigued.

_Humans… _

"Besides, I have seen the way you looked longingly at him during your brief glances. I could tell that you are desperate." the girl then added as she sipped the tea.

"Very well then, you have earned the right to hear my story. Surely you would not be much of an idiot reveal such things to another soul. "

**~XxX~**

_Yawn._

Purple eyes scanned the room for any sign of her sister. She woke up just a minute ago only to find herself alone inside the fancy room. She slept like a rock last night and barely noticed that her elder sister was gone. She rubbed her eyelids gently and slipped off of bed. She concluded that her sister may have woken up early and went somewhere… Hmm, maybe the dining room? She might as well fix herself before going down stairs.

Collette took a comb from the drawer, positioned herself infront of the mirrored and gracefully combed her auburn hair directing her attention to one of the tangles she acquired from her undisturbed sleep. She brushed her teeth inside the bathroom attached to the bedroom and changed into new clothes, Mr. Butler did say to feel free to use the contents of the bedroom last night after he ushered them into the room.

Despite her age, Collette is a very responsible kid although, a bit lacking when it comes to experience in life, she could clean, dress, and take care of her little self. Collette gave an approving nod after looking at her reflection in the mirror and made her way to the door to search for her elder sister.

_Wait._

She stopped into a halt infront of the large window. She could have sworn she saw something lurching in the deep shadows of the forest. But, try as she might she could not make out a clear picture of the creature for the second she saw this the creature was gone and melted in to the shadows of the thick and deep forest. Reasoning that it was just a figment of her silly imagination she continued her was around the corridors.

**~XxX~**

The manor was quiet and at peace… _For the moment_.

Steady and silent footsteps made it it's way into the mansion. It stop midway, at least a few meters or two away from the place. The intruder was careful not to reveal it presence all too quickly to the immortal butler who resides inside the estate. Not _yet_… It won't be long now before the intruder would finally be able to give a visit to his old companions. For now he must wait. Wait until the timing would be perfect to silently crawl his way in through the darkness at ease.

At this moment, unfortunately, it was time to withdraw and plan the next move to make sure preparations are perfect and flawless only then can the unwanted intruder complete and finish his sworn mission.

"When the game has started _this time_… _I'll_ be the one to say _checkmate_…"

The mysterious person slowly retreated and vanish out of sight.

* * *

******Oh~! It's starting to get more interesting... I wonder what would happen next? Tune in for a dramatic story about what happened to Ciel! **

******Sorry about the late update guyz! I've been so occupied that when I checked yesterday I found out that the chapter was not ready to be posted just yet. I couldn't update earlier cause I was at a friends house practicing for a school play (or musical). So...yeah. I really appreciate your reviews guyz! And your welcome to those who didn't know about the Live-Action movie before I told you. ^_^ Anyway see you guyz on the next chapter~! Ja ne! .**


	6. Tragedy: Part 1

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Still deciding for others...**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light positions since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... **

******And also (...) means a times skip... ********Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

"_**When the game has started this time… I'll be the one to say checkmate…"**_

**~XxX~**

Humans are very interesting. I often find myself attach to one like reading a book in which many people may get hooked. Of course this was my past time other than just forming contracts that is – when you have all time in the world what else could you do? Unfortunately, there came a time when humans became predictable and boring. Signing contracts were not the same anymore. People lust for money, power, knowledge, and title… it was all the same, over and over again. Humans getting greedier every second.

And then… there came Ciel Phantomhive.

Ah, yes. Ciel Phantomhive a boy with the opportunity to be given with a title, money, a successful company and knowledge all waiting for them to be claimed by him. Yes, he was indeed lucky. He was born contented and loved by his family. But when one is on top there is no going anywhere but rock bottom. The day came.

That faithful day came…

Everything crumbled into dust and ashes. He was stripped of his dignity, pride, innocence, and happiness. His own kingdom was burned and destroyed. His family murdered and he was kidnapped and was taken advantage of. He was full of hatred and rage. Eyes dulled after seeing horrors a child like him shouldn't have known of, but underneath this dull and beautiful eyes is a flame of hunger… hunger for revenge. All of these turned his innocent soul into something pure…

_Pure __**black**__…_

It was a soul any demon would die for. A soul full of spice and ingredients… the perfect meal. A soul which was offered to me. The boy accidentally summoned me –not that I mind- and formed a contract with me which states that I shall aid him in his journey to find revenge in exchange for his soul. Sealed by a mark in his left eye and my right hand, I must say it was the most interesting contract I have signed.

Being a butler wasn't all bad, albeit taking care of such an arrogant brat, I found myself somehow enjoying the brats company. I must say the despite his young age he was able to prove himself a formidable opponent in our little game of dominance. His pride and cruelty was enough to make a demon like me proud. However he still was human… and with a human comes conscience and heart, thus he showed weakness and care to the ones he loved. I myself don't understand such things for I am but a beast in true, nature I do not have time and space for such a thing that would weaken my senses. We had many times together and I could literally say he was the longest person I had a contract with.

In there lies the problem…

The worst of the worst happened. My young master turned into a demon out of some other silly brat's cursed wish. The feeling of working so hard for something and then it quickly slipped from your intense grip. It was frustrating and unfair… then again everything in life was unfair. I was devastated. As a demon he no longer has his soul, his soul that he so willingly offered to me was eternally out of reach.

Without his soul he was better off dead to me. I had no use of such burden any more. I felt so betrayed at the time I realized that I had to serve him for my entire life – and I assure you it is no joke to be in eternal servitude in exchange for nothing. And it was for those feelings of hatred that I never seemed to notice what was really important, I never noticed the other emotions and feelings I had for that boy. I never noticed his feelings… at least not until that crucial moment in my entire demon life.

**~XxX~**

With a calm and defeated sigh the butler gave in to the child's request. He steadily made his way to the opposite side of the king sized bed a silently stood next to the boy's limp figure. He carefully took of his gloves from his right hand and slowly revealed a mark on top of his palm. The mark was consisted with a pentacle in the middle with a circle outline. He affectionately caressed the boy's porcelain cheeks. A warm smile crept their way to Sebastian's handsome face.

"His name is Ciel Phantomhive. He is my master and I am his loyal servant."

Hellene skeptically arches one of her thin eyebrows. She herself is getting more and more curious of their relationship together it truly was intriguing. _'A demon working for a demon?' _Nevertheless she remained quiet, waiting for the butler to continue.

"I was summoned by him and we made a contract, a contract that chained his soul to me."

Hellene was baffled. A soul? What is he talking about? Demons don't have souls, do they? That's ludicrous! There is no way… unless… it can't be!

"Yes, he was a human back then." he chuckled mournfully.

"Tell me, demon, can you read people's mind?" she grunted visibly pouting like the child she is.

"No, no I cannot read minds. However you just too easy to read with you expressions My Lady." he sniggered like the demon he was. It amused the demon how much Hellene's expressions and attitude reminded him of his master but, of course, no one would replace his beloved young master that's for sure.

From that point on the demon continued relaying his story to the girl containing details that he thought was not appropriate or is a personal piece of information.

…

"He turned into a demon?" she blurted out.

"Yes. After that I served him but treated him like a pebble in my shoe and thus I failed to realize that he too was pained by the way I acted so stubbornly. I blindly blamed him for everything and he took the burden and guilt. It… it wasn't his fault. Heh, It's all just sick irony."

**Xx~~~xX**

"_It's all my fault isn't it… Sebastian." a dull sapphire eye turned to face his butler's cold carnelian eyes as he spoke. _

_It was a cold winter night. Two figures stand unmoving and still atop a snow covered balcony. Tonight was peaceful calm and quiet, there were no blizzards, nothing but soft and gentle chilling breezes. The boy slowly lifted his petite hand to caress the soft silk eye patch he was wearing on his other eye. He then turned his head and decided to look on the forest surrounding his newly built manor instead of looking into those dark, hate filled blood red eyes. He sighed heavily knowing that this discussion was going nowhere and was only one sided but he continued._

"_It's been a year Sebastian and yet the only words you spoke to me were 'Yes, My Lord'. I know you hate me. I bet that just the thought of my existence repulses you. Sebastian you are the only person who knows me the most, you know that I am very prideful and arrogant. It is because of pride that the next thing I'm going to say to you would be quiet difficult to say." Ciel sighed for the umpteenth time._

_The elder demon remained quiet although that did not stop his curiosity to peek out. The boy was indeed prideful. What is he planning to say that would be enough to hurt his pride. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two demons. _

_It was harder then he thought it was. Ciel was now struggling to deliver his message. His heart was racing and he was trembling. He was afraid of rejection. He dealt with this all his life but being rejected by the only person who relies to not to mention the only person –demon- that he had, was another story. He had been already rejected for a year getting nothing but cold and dark glances and nothing more, it was making him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore…_

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

**Ohh~! Cliffe! . You all can't wait to know what's Sebastian's reply right? Will he accept it? Or will he continue to deny his master? Only God knows what's gonna happen next... And of course me~! Stay tuned! **

**Oh~! There is an update schedule for this fanfic! I'll be updating every week in either of these days: Friday, Saturday or Sunday. But if I happen to not update it either means there's something wrong or I'm _really_ busy~!**

**Anyways~, see you guyz in the next chapter... Ja ne~!**


	7. Tragedy: Part 2

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Still deciding for others...**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light position since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... **

******And also (...) means a time skip... ********Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

"_**I'm sorry."**_

**Xx~~~xX**

_Sebastian was dumbfounded, and in a first time in his demonic life, he did not know what to say. And just when he was about to say something, something unexpected happened. Hanna just jumped on top of the snow covered balcony. Yes, Hanna Annafellows, one of the demons who started all of this. And all of a sudden all of the pity, the understanding and compassion Sebastian was suppose to be feeling for Ciel was gone and replaced with memories of a person he could only think of as a brat which fueled his rage even more._

"_Sebastian Michaelis. I see you have not coped up with your new arrangement," she said flatly completely feeling his rage towards the poor young demon. Hanna silently made her way to Ciel and gently hugged him. The other was quite shocked with such gesture however, he did leaned in to touch. It was somehow a foreign feeling but he didn't mind he needed the comfort, when he was still a human he would never indulge into such a pathetic gesture, his pride would **never** allow it._

_But._

_But… This time he needed it, needed it __**badly**__._

_Sebastian watched wordlessly as his proud master surrender his act of strength._

"_You must be sad and tired, it was a good thing Claude made me come and check on you." she said caressing the boy's slate hair._

"_C-Claude?" the other two questioned in unison, mouth agape. _

"_Yes. He was quite worried about you." she answered in a whisper she then assigned herself in pecking the younger's head, still held her arms. Ciel silently gasped at the touch, remembering how his mother used to do the same when he was but a young boy, however he refused to cry._

"_Why would he be worried about me? I'm just a soulless brat after all!" he retorted._

"_Oh, you shouldn't think like that! We care for you! Even Alois! We did this for your own good, we just didn't expected Sebastian to treat you this way!" she comforted._

_Sebastian scoffed. "How do you expect me to act in eternal servitude with nothing as a price?" he spoke, calmly._

"_So you really do not understand yet, do you not?" she sighed and returned her gaze to Ciel._

"_How is Claude still alive? I'm sure I killed him." Sebastian asked calmly._

"_You did. And I did my utmost to revive him. Unfortunately, I was not good enough. It would take him a century or so to recover." she uttered sadly. She slowly pulled away from the hug and held the boy with her hands in his skinny shoulders, all the while looking at him straight in the eye._

"_He's not yet ready, Ciel. Take this." she said referring to a small bottle (with some kind of rd liquid inside) she brought and gave it to Ciel. "If you feel that you can't take it anymore, drink it. Don't worry everything will be fine, you would still return." Hanna assured. Ciel gave her perplexed look, seeing this, the female demon leaned closer to the child's ear and gave him a whisper. Sebastian curiously watched as Ciel's eyes widened while he clutched the bottle harder. Wanting to know what they were whispering about, Sebastian strained his demon senses but it was too late, as all he heard was "…when the time is right." and of course, he was greatly disappointed. Little did Sebastian know that that phrase will hunt him longer then he expected. And finally Ciel nodded albeit reluctantly._

"_Very well, I shall take my leave." she bowed and with that she left. And just like that she was gone as fast as she appeared._

**~XxX~**

_There was a moment of silence, until..._

"_Sebastian, you will not forgive me, right?" Ciel silently asked, his bangs covering his only dark blue eye. If not for Sebastian's hearing he would have never heard it. _

_'Was going to be bound more than he already was? Was he never going to be free from this curse if he accepted the cry for forgiveness?'_

_Sebastian __**hesitated **__longer than to be expected._

_And then everything happened like a blur._

_Ciel looked up to him and gave him a tearful smile dripping of sadness. He griped the bottle bearing the crimson, opened it and, at last, drank it. The sight he would see next would always hunt Sebastian until eternity was no more, for he saw something a hundred times more painful then serving his young master for eternity. The young Phantomhive mouthed something…_

'_**I'll be **__**waiting**__…'_

_And then Ciel fell limp onto the floor his eyes still half lidded but it was dull, glassy and lifeless. This time Sebastian was at much more shock than he was a few minutes ago. He couldn't move he stayed frozen in place, eyes wide. When he finally managed to gather enough strength (and wit) to take his advance into the limp figure in front of him, he did so._

"_Yo..ung ma…ster?" he choked out. He pulled Ciel unto his broad arms and held him bridal-style. He has no pulse. He is not breathing. But Sebastian knew too well that somewhere in this hollow shell he called his master, was Ciel Phantomhive._

_He examine his body. His master truly is a work of art, one that would put a famous craftsman into shame. Porcelain skin, beautiful grayish-blue hair, his pale but soft lips, and most of all his cold but caring Lapiz Lazuli eyes. _

_Not anymore..._

_They were dull and lifeless._

_And then Sebastian realized his mistake and painfully he did so. Memories of his time in the manor, the rare times his master would show him and the servants kindness and worry when one gets hurt or has troubles. How his master would show compassion to people who were innocent and cruelty to those who are guilty. The times his master would amuse him. How his master would sometimes open up to him and treat him as his equal in closed and private doors. _

_And with this he also realized something about himself. How he would strain himself in protecting the other. How he would do whatever he can to comfort him after a nightmare. How he himself didn't mind doing those pitiful tasks for his precious young master. All these he forgot when he was blinded by self pity after Ciel Phantomhive turned into a demon. With a shocked expression he finally understands where he was going to. Sebastian then fell onto his knees. He… he…_

_He __**loved**__ him…_

**Xx~~~xX**

"Tha-that's tragic!" exclaimed Hellene feeling tearful herself too. He never expected the demon to open up this much of his own side of the story.

"I'm afraid so…" Sebastian answered truthfully still a bit pained of reliving his dreadful experience. "After that I spent years of looking for Hanna in search of the antidote. I even asked people I met during my time serving the young master while he was human."

"And who might that be?" she asked curiously.

"A man in the name of Undertaker. Unfortunately he didn't have the information I wanted to know." he sighed frustrated. "Now then it seems that your sister has been roaming around aimlessly around the manor to find you. We best be on our way to your breakfast."

"O-okay."

They both left but did not leave the room without throwing the sleeping beauty one last glance.

_**'…** __**when the time is right.'**_

"When will that be?"

"Did you say something, Mister Sebastian?"

"Pardon? Oh, it was nothing My Lady, I assure you."

* * *

Wohoo! Hey there my beloved readers~! I missed you all so much! But really... right now I feel like poop. This week has bee _**so**_ tiring! School, musical, festival, cosplay, projects and writing! Honestly! Anyway I want to once again thank you all for reading, supporting and staying tuned into this fanfiction! . I'm so proud of this baby!

In other news... I have to say that I'm quite a sadist! Look what I did to poor Ciel! I must admit that I was a bit teary eyed when I wrote this! I could feel all sorts of emotions that I became emotional after finishing this chapter and re-reading it. I hope you guyz like this chapter, I know I did (even though it was quite sad)...

Oh~! The next chapter would be exciting! It will spice up the story and thicken the plot! We'll find out who's the mysterious stranger and what he/she is planning! How will poor Sebastian cope up with it (again...)? Well it's up to you to find out! So stay tuned! o.

Ja ne~!


	8. A Plan Into Action

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Oh~! I think these next chapters would have a one sided CielxClaude...(Don't worry SebaCiel fans it's just one sided, Ciel would never betray Sebastian... For me... and you...)**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light position since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... **

******And also (...) means a time skip... ********Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

"_**When will that be?"**_

**~XxX~**

Claude Faustus, as he still is known with that name, has waited (im)patiently all these years. Silently and restlessly, crawling from the shadow on guard and ready to strike at anytime. It has been decades –maybe even a century, it was hard to tell while you were cooped up on the same place for years- since that damn Michaelis _supposedly __**killed**_ him.

He spent years reviving his body and regenerating from the wound that was inflicted to his demonic body. Years of enduring his hunger for souls while that scum feast and never gets hungry. Years of torture and pain. He almost reached his limit but… _**no**_.

Not just yet.

It was a good thing Hanna revived him before he was truly gone… Now he can exact his revenge. Ciel Phantomhive may no longer have his soul however he would have admit that he was still as fascinated with the boy as he once was. In addition to that, Sebastian has somehow developed a strong attachment to him –one that he cannot understand or put his finger on.

He may be weakened but that does not mean he is utterly useless. And once everything is in place he would finally achieve what he was longing for all this time.

"_**With one last piece to arrange,**_

_**The chessboard would be now in place".**_

**~XxX~**

"I was so worried when I didn't see you next to me this morning, sister!" the younger sister exclaimed.

"I get it, I'm sorry I worried you." the older smiled.

Breakfast passed on without much event and now the guests of the manor were drinking tea on the small pavilion located in the estate's manor. It was a bright and sunny day. It was peaceful and quiet. Yet, for Sebastian it feels lonely and dull.

He had a long reflection of his life with Ciel during their contract and when Ciel became a demon. He also thought of the incident he so dreaded. The worst part is he hurt his master and what if… what if he was never able to wake up.

Never.

When was the right time? Will it ever come? What if there was not a '_right time_'?

"Um, Mister Sebastian? Did you inform my aunt about our stay?" Helene asked a bit reluctant of breaking the butler's train of thought. He has been spacing-out a lot since this morning after their discussion. Although he was composed in the outside, the red-head can't help but feel that he was somewhat bothered by something.

"Oh, I have. I also informed them that you would be on your way on the day after tomorrow." he replied calmly.

"The day after tomorrow? Why not tomorrow instead?" she asked skeptical. She knew that they had an agreement but that did not stop her from doubting the demon.

"There seems to be a storm approaching and it is expected to strike later at night fall and would not end until tomorrow at dusk which is no proper time to start your journey seeing as the town is quite a distance to travel."

"How do you know that there is a storm fast approaching, it's quite sunny today don't you think?"

"We shall see later on. Although, I'm quite confident with my own instincts, after all I'm just one hell of a butler." he smirked.

**…**

Hours passed and it indeed started to silently drizzle and later on it turned in to a raging storm and once again the manor enveloped in the storm.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Hellene spent her time in Ciel Phantomhive's room. Her sister was exploring the mansion's vast library –at a young age she was very interested with books. And Sebastian busied himself with some household chores.

She did not know what she expected to achieve in staying in the room as she found herself useless even after she heard the butler's story. It was absolutely tragic and she just realized that she was quite a lucky fellow to still have her family. Sure, their parents are not here but at least they're alive.

She felt a surge of pity towards the butler and his sleeping master.

Sigh…

"I would be delighted to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive…"

**…**

**Knock, knock…**

Oh! Had she fallen asleep?

"Come in." she invited sluggishly. What time was it? She glanced at the window. It was dark and it was raining like crazy. The door opened but she payed no attention to the one who walked inside.

"Dinner is served, My Lady." he bowed.

"Thank you…" she smiled. She had to admit the butler was truly exquisite at his role. They walked out of the room when she noticed that the butler seemed tense.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, it's nothing… I just feel like something is going to happen however I'm not quite sure, I might just be paranoid." he said brushing the subject off.

"Oh~! Whatever happened to your confidence with your instincts?" Helene teased.

The demon scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

**~XxX~**

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive. I see you're still as beautiful as ever." Claude praised while caressing the boy's porcelain cheek. He was successfully able to infiltrate the manor, undetected.

It worked! Every piece was put into proper order and slipping in was a piece of cake.

He scooped Ciel up in bridal-style fashion and left a note on top of the king-sized bed. He gracefully walked to the window and broke it with as much noise as he could possibly muster breaking a window, careful not to damage his cargo. Claude then escaped the manor without being caught, he ran inhumanly fast that no mortal eye could detect his presence.

**~XxX~**

**Crash**

"What was that?!" the sisters shouted, startled. But before they were able to ask the butler, he was gone. With nothing much to do to feed their growing curiosity, they bolted out towards the noise.

Once they reached a corridor, Hellene immediately realized where the noise came from… That room…

Ciel Phantomhive's room…

And when they reached the room they were greeted by the sight of Sebastian clutching a note with an outraged expression. That surely was a sight different from his usual cool demeanor. And to his side it was…

Gasp!

An empty bed…

**~XxX~**

'_What the bloody hell was that?' _the butler thought to himself as he ran past the rooms of the manor.

"I came from Ciel's room! It can't be, can it? Is he awake once again?" Sebastian thought full of excitement and expectation. He can finally apologize for his insolence and hopefully get pardon. He would be able to talk, serve and walk along his master's side once again. If his master wished for him to leave his side he would still look after him even from afar.

He thought of how ironic he felt but didn't really feel bothered by it. All that matters is that he was there, his master was there once again and they will never be apart ever again.

But… when he reached the entrance to the room… There was nothing. His master wasn't there anymore. He wasn't awake.

No.

He was gone… missing and nowhere to be found.

Instead of Ciel's body all he found was a note saying:

_**I have set the stage for our last and final act.**_

_**Let our game of chess, once again, begin.**_

_**This time It'll be our second and final Danse Macabre.**_

_**The last one who stands will be able to see our dear Lord Phantomhive alive once again.**_

"That damn Faustus…"

* * *

AWW~! Poor Sebby-chan! Grr... Damn you Claude! Wait I' am Claude in cosplays and roleplaying (and Ciel~!)... Okay so I was cursing myself... Awkward. Well anyways~ I have awesome news for you guyz! . Okay drum roll please!...

Dun. Dun. DUUUN~!

I'm making a cover for this very fanfic! Yes, yes... I know what you're thinking!

**_"She said she's always busy!"_**

**_"I thought she didn't have time?"_**

Well those are all **true! **But I guess I couldn't help but do it! I drew it myself! And right now I'm painting it using "SAI Painting Tool"! It's kinda hard 'coz it's my first time using it, but I'll do my best! So far it's been going on great! If I'll be able to finish it earlier, then the next chapter might have a very early update too! So look forward to it!

Okay, so what to expect on the next chapter?

Possessive yaoi characters, a pervy Claude, a jealous Sebastian, a dolled up Ciel, and an awesomely epic battle scene (I think...)! See you guyz on the next chapter!

Ja ne~!


	9. A Battle For the King: Part 1

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Oh~! I think these next chapters would have a one sided CielxClaude...(Don't worry SebaCiel fans it's just one sided, Ciel would never betray Sebastian... For me... and you...)**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light position since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... **

******And also (...) means a time skip... ********Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

"_**That damn Faustus…"**_

**~XxX~**

Sebastian Michaelis was _not_ angry.

**No**.

He was **outraged**!

Someone _**dared**_ to take _**his**_ young master away from him, not just once but _**bloody twice**_! Just wait when he gets his claws on to that scum. He will make him grovel in pain and wish that he was never revived once again. He is going to make him squirm.

'_Oh, yes… __**Squirm**__ like the spider you are…_' he thought sadistically.

"So you are playing this way… Let's see where this gets you…"

"Mr. Sebastian! What happened?!" Helene asked, alarmed.

"It seems someone had the nerve to kidnap my young master…" he growled. "I' am deeply sorry, however I would not be of thy assistance for the next few hours. My sincere apologies," he bowed.

"I understand. You shouldn't waste time! You don't want to lose him anymore than you already did, am I right?" the young lady encouraged. Sebastian was a bit stunned at first and then he gradually composed himself and smiled. He had to admit, the young one was right.

"Of course, My Lady. I shall return and please make yourselves comfortable, my young master would not be happy if one of his guests is dissatisfied," with these words he bolted out of the window in search of his cherished master.

**Sigh.**

"Let us go and await their return, Collette," she spoke to her sister, ignoring the fact that her sister heard their conversation and was now looking at her curiously.

**~XxX~**

"Ciel Phantomhive, you will be forever _**mine**_. Once that Michaelis is gone, we will be together once again and then I will awaken you from your deep slumber," he smirked.

He had placed the young Phantomhive on a golden chair with a red velvet cushion. Silver roses crawled their way around it and covered the chair's arms with stems, without the thorns of course. He could not afford to damage his porcelain doll. He even took the liberty to change the young man's clothes into that of a king completed by a crimson robe and a jeweled crown. He looked absolutely stunning.

They were on top of a gigantic chessboard, but this time it was not located inside the Trancy household. Instead it was located on the far north side of the forest a few miles away from the mansion. He placed Ciel right above the chess board inside a small tower, taking his rightful place on top of the small balcony with a full view of the battlefield. He would be able to see everything perfectly, that is if he was awake.

Claude frowned. "So that bastard broke you, didn't he? But, fortunately, he didn't do anything beyond repair. Don't worry if you were to wake up by my side I would follow any command and plea that would come out of those beautiful lips of yours," he spoke leaning in slightly towards the sleeping demon's fresh and plump lips. And just when he was about to reach his small prize…

**Crunch**

Someone punched him right on his stomach and he heard the sickening crunch of one of his ribs. He fell into the chessboard and the other followed shortly with a graceful landing,that is if you calling creating a crack on the marble floor graceful.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even bloody dare, Faustus!" Sebastian almost screeched. _Almost…_

After a bloody coughing fit the bespectacled demon straightened himself and fixed his glasses with a low click. "You are late. I was considering leaving you already," he taunted as he regained his stoic composure.

"You would do that won't you, you coward," the crow spat in distaste. They were now circling each other, both ready to jump into action at anytime.

Claude remained silent.

"Heh, as I thought," Sebastian smirked. He glanced up to the tower's balcony noting in mind that his master was in a different outfit, which means…

"You sick pervert," he accused, words dripping of malice. His eyes narrowed in anger and his eyes flashed into his demonic pupils. How dare he touch his master in such a way? He will surely pay for this.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Claude smirked in victory. At this the raven haired man broke into a laughing fit and the golden eyed demon couldn't help but arched his slim eye brow.

"Jealous? Heh, why should I be? I' am his loyal butler and in this chase you are not. I simply do not want someone as filthy and pathetic as you to hold _or_ to _even_ look at my master," he replied, this time calmly.

"Filthy and pathetic? Why don't we find out who's the real filth here," the spider challenged.

Without warning Claude lunged towards Sebastian. The crow being able to dodge the blow at the nick of time, punched the other directly hitting his face with another sickening crunch and kicked the man's stomach with his shin sending the other flying.

The golden eyed demon immediately stood up and wiped off the blood from his pale face. He tried once again and jumped after the other, effectively scratching him this time. He retreated back and smiled threateningly.

"What are you smiling about? You merely gave me a little scratch, surely you won't be surrendering anytime soon?" Sebastian mocked.

"On the contrary…"

Then the crow felt pain. Unbearable pain. _'__**Damn **__him…'_ His nails contained a venom, he was after all a spider. And since Claude was a demon his poison would work on another demon like Sebastian. However he cannot just give up. He tried his best to ignore the pain and focus on the battle instead. He tried to stand and emerged victorious however he did wobble a bit.

"So, you had more tricks up our sleeve… Anything else I should be aware of," he hissed.

"Oh, there are a lot more where that came from. You should surrender now and maybe I would kill you less painfully and quicker at that," the other confidently offered.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I would decline your humble offer," he stated. Sebastian was the first one to attack this time. He aimed multiple knives directly at Claude making sure not to miss. Claude was unable to dodge the attacks for they were all coming at him in all directions at the same time, thus getting pierced by all of them. Blood spurted around the board making Sebastian frown in displeasure.

"Look what you made me do. The young master would not be pleased," he sighed.

"You think this little attack of yours would stop me? Well your wr-," Claude was interrupted by a surge of pain from each of the wounds he had from the silverwares. The demon fell onto his knees.

"Right," the red eyed demon corrected with a devilish smirk, he winched a bit with pain from the previous attack on him but he managed. Sebastian then held out one of his knives and revealed the purple hued poison which coated them, he then sneered at the pathetic being infront of him. "Heh, of course I would not be late in the new trend. Up for another round?"

The other was too weak to even stand and was kicked and punched defenselessly like garbage, to Sebastian sick happiness. He remembered how it felt the last time he did the same to another being, it felt… so good. He was a demon and he was evil in nature, nothing satisfies him then to see his prey squirm, which was what Claude was doing now. But just when he was about to once again end the life of the other he was struck by something.

It was a demon sword…

He coughed and spurted out blood. How come he did not see this coming? He stumbled backwards and fell on his back, wide-eyed. He was once again in pain. He was not dead. Not quite yet. Thankfully, the sword did not hit a vital part of his body but that does not mean it would be easy enough to regenerate quickly. For now he had to focus. He was at a disadvantage and he needed a plan, however one question etched at the back of his mind…

"How did you get that sword?"

* * *

**Oh~! Things are getting heated up! But that also means we're nearing the end of this fabulous story... But don't fret my beloved readers! After I'm done with this fanfic, I'd be uploading another one still SebaCiel but with MOAR lovey-dovey stuff and... LEMON~! Yay! To those who love lemon! (Sorry for those who don't..^^;) **

**Speaking of lemon, I might be uploading a Late Valentines Special~! Maybe tomorrow or this Monday (Or somewhere between next week)! I hope you would read it and tell me what you think about it!**

**I also have a Valentine Special that is a drawing~! So if you want to check it out just use this: .com(slash)art(slash)Happy-Valentines-Day-354206537... Please comment and fave it (if you a deviant...), I'd really appreciate it!**

**And as you all can see... This fanfic now has a cover! . Yey~! Please check it out in deviantart account too~! The link is in my profile! Please tell what you think about it too~! **

**P.S**

**I'm sorry for not keeping my promise of an early chapter... This week had me really busy! But man! Was it fun! I won the ' Extemporaneous Speaking Contest', first place! I'm so proud! Next someone confessed to me on Valentines day (It does contribute to self-esteem)! And yesterday and as well as today I just got home from the carnival (It was fun riding awesome rides, not to mention scary...^^;)~! Woah! Got a little carried away there... Oh well! **

**See you guyz next time!**

**Ja ne~!**


	10. A Battle For the King: Part 2

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Oh~! I think these next chapters would have a one sided CielxClaude...(Don't worry SebaCiel fans it's just one sided, Ciel would never betray Sebastian... For me... and you...)**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy ( In future Chapters )... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light position since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... **

******And also (...) means a time skip... ********Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

"_**How did you get that sword?"**_

**~XxX~**

First thing I noticed about this blade is that it was small… Very small compared to Hanna's. And we all know how big Hanna's was. Second it was pitch black. It was quite different than all the other's I have witnessed with my own eyes, although I could not deny that it was indeed a demon sword.

**~XxX~**

"Heh, well I couldn't kill that other bitch even if I wanted to, so I settled for the next best thing," Claude smirked.

"So you killed another _unlucky_ demon," the other stated, unfazed by the discussion.

"Precisely…"

"I thought so, after all Hanna isn't the only one who has such a valuable weapon," he mused.

Claude lunged for another attack with the said sword, his smile never wavering from his demonic lips. Sebastian scarcely dodged it which resulted a few scratches here and there. He had to avoid every swing Claude might use against him, one wrong move could be fatal.

"Tch! Why would risk your life for him anyway? If what I have heard was correct, I believe you refused to acknowledge him or better yet," the bespectacled demon started as he readjusted his glasses. "Threw him away…"he snickered.

That triggered a spot inside the raven and he was overwhelmed of anger and rage. How dare he, how dare he accuse him of such a pathetic lie. He didn't know anything, he had no idea! How much this whole thing pained him! How much he regretted everything! He has no right to judge him!

Without even thinking of the consequences he leaped forward to the spider, ready to make any part of the other bleed. To his utter shock the moment he reached a few inches from Claude's face, he got struck by the blade deeper than ever before.

The pain was unbearable, it pierced into his stomach, much like it did with Claude once. It went right through him, crushing his fake internal organs with it. Blood splattered all over the place creating a sick and tangy smell in the air. Stumbling backwards Sebastian pulled the blade away from his being and clutched his injury.

"Look at you now, the great Sebastian Michaelis, galloping in his own pain. All because of some child. But I will have to say his quite special and beautiful as a matter of fact. I will enjoy playing with him," Claude laughed.

"D-do not… dare –te-test my p-patience, Faustus! You wi-ll n-not get your fi-filthy hands on h-him! His more than ju-st a..a toy!" Sebastian struggled.

"Oh?" he raised a perfect eyebrow. "Let's see if you can stop me, at your current state I doubt you can even catch a chicken."

He was right. He could barely stand, what more if he tries to stand against the demon. His glace slowly reached the sleeping Phantomhive, sitting there, motionless. His face and structure was being illuminated by the dazzling moonlight. He looked so perfect, so peaceful.

'_**I'll be waiting…'**_

"Young master…" his eyes widened as clutched the pitched black blade. Now was not the time to think about this, it was time to fight and live, live for that undying promise. The promise that, this time he will never break.

He will not give up and he _**will**_wipe off that awful smirk in that bastards face. Good thing he was dumb enough to leave the freaking sword in red-eyed demon's reach. Well, his bad.

'_Well, if he couldn't do this much for him master what kind of butler was he?'_

His demonic aura leaked around the surroundings as well as black feathers surrounding him. He transformed to his true form. Clad with black leather and black high heeled footwear he grew sharp black claws and horns. And with spine crushing crunch, grew his gigantic crow-like wings. He then smiled menacingly to his stoic opponent. And as of now his injury was healing itself, perfect.

"You might have regenerated those fatal wounds but you cannot deny its damage to your system," the golden-eyed demon pointed out.

"That makes us even doesn't it?" Sebastian smiled. He knew Claude was in the same state as him.

The other demon decided to be serious, he too changed to his true form. Strong spider legs sprouted from his body, as is his own demonic aura. Spidery webs entangled themselves around him. He too was a sight to see.  
Thus engaged a battle between two immortal beings. Moving as fast as the wind and a blur to our sight. The battle was in favor to the crow, as he now has the weapon they are both weary of. However both were weak and both were on the edge. It was unknown what would become of the battle.

Claude finally managed to get a good hit at Sebastian, one of his legs kicking the other demons neck causing him to crush into one of the chess pieces inside the board. Coughing up blood, the red-eyed demon stood up and threw his whole body at the other. He reached one of the eight legs and instinctively cutting it off with the demon sword and letting more blood spurt out. The golden-eyed demon hissed in pain, taking advantage of the distraction Sebastian immediately pushed the blade directly above the demon's stomach.

Claude's eyes widened as he grasped the sword, dripping off his blood mixed with the other's. The crow smiled and gracefully walked to his victim. He wasn't finished with him yet. No, not yet. He grabbed his collar and raised him upwards. His eyes glinted with a demonic sadism as he painfully shoved the other to a lone chess piece at the board. Slowly he tightened his grip on the other's neck and roughly took the sword away from the bleeding creature. Little by little he scared the other making more blood gush out and making him squirm in pain. Yes, he was now indeed squirming in dreadful pain.

"You know, Faustus, if you just minded your own business, you wouldn't be here in the first place or better yet, you would have feasted in that blonde brat's rotten soul," he smirked. "Farewell."

And finally to end the other's misery, he slashed the sword right through the other's neck.

"There, surely you won't be revived this time," he mused. "Now that that has been taken care of, I believe it's time to take my young master home."

The demon reverted to his human form and leaped towards the tower's balcony. There he saw his master, untouched.

"I am sorry it took quite a while, young master, it is now time for us to return home," he spoke with his honey-sweet voice as he kneeled infront of the seemingly child. As always he stayed there unresponsive to his butler. The demon sighed, carried his master bridal-style and settled off.

**~XxX~**

"We have returned," the butler announced as reached the manors entrance. Stumbling forward the sister's greeted the duo.

"Thank goodness you are safe," Hellene exclaimed, a little too shocked she was worried about a demon's safety. She took her glance to the boy in the butler's arms. "Since when did he get a costume changed?" she joked.

The handsome butler chuckled darkly and dismissed the subject. Collette on the other hand was eyeing the boy curiously.

"Sister? Who is he?" she asked.

"O-oh! Co-Colette, he's… he's," the red-head mumbled, unsure of what to answer.

"Well, this is my young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian started. "Unfortunately, he was bedridden during you arrival and as of now in deep slumber, he is in no state to greet you for now so, if you may excuse us," he politely finished. He made his way through the staircase and gracefully glided to the once-Earl's bedroom chamber.

There, he bathed the child-like body and changed his clothes. Once he was done he gently placed him on top of the king sized bed and removed some of the slate locks away from his angelic face. He slowly swooped down and pecked the other's temple.

Tempted and was not able to resist he moved down and brushed his lips on the other's. Gradually, he deepened the kiss and forced his tongue inside. He explored the young demon's mouth. It lacked its usual flavor but it was definitely the master he has known and loved.

"Young master, I also, will wait…"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm so sorry I was late in updating this chapter! I actually finished writing this yesterday, but I had internet problems so I had to wait until it was back on. Don't kill me, it was just a day late besides I have a good news (and a bad news)... **

**I'll start with the bad news:**

**This is this fanfiction's finale, and by the end of this week I'll be uploading the Epilogue: His Knight... Let as all say our goodbyes to this ficcie! *Sob, sob*... I'm gonna miss writing you! *Weeps like a little girl***

**The good news is (it's quite a lot):**

***Immediately lightens up like a bipolar person =_=***

**The next chapter would ABSOLUTELY have lemons~! Look forward to it~!**

**And also, the day I'll be posting this fic's epilogue, I would also be posting my new fic's prologue (well, kinda a prologue..). What's different about this fic is that the prologue would be a preface of a journal. Yup, still kuroshitsuji (I think we could call it now an unhealthy obsession). This fic would be a mixture of a journal and a narrating book. Cool right? Well, please make sure not to miss it!**

**Last but not the least, as a sorry gift, I would give a little sneak peek (the whole preface/prologue) to the first two persons who will review on this chapter~! Good luck~!**

**Oh! and please don't forget to check out my Valentines Special: A Day To Remember~! It has a pinch of LEMON in it! Please check it out, I would be so, so happy~!**

**Ja ne~!**


	11. Epilogue: His Knight

**Anime: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Pairings: CielxSebastian... Oh~! I think these next chapters would have a one sided CielxClaude...(Don't worry SebaCiel fans it's just one sided, Ciel would never betray Sebastian... For me... and you...)**

**Summary: Just read the ~Prologue~**

**Warnings: This contains YAOI which means boyxboy... Ciel here is about decades or maybe a century old however, he still appears like a child. So to some people it might feel uncomfortable if he and Sebastian have a relationship so I'm just warning you people! This fic may or may not also contain lemon ( I'm still having second thoughts though... )**

**Has OCs... and maybe a bit OoC for Ciel and Sebastian cause, it's been years since they both had their former lives as Master and Servant so, surely there'd be changes...**

**This chapter contains LEMON! I repeat LEMON! Which specifically means explicit sexual content! If you don't want to read something like this... Then what are you still doing here?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor do I profit in anyway while writing this fanfiction... It is a FANfiction... I only own Hellene and Collette... **

**Note: This fic is set about a century or maybe just a few decades after season 2 so people like Elizabeth, Ciel servants and other humans showcased in the original anime would be dead by the time the story starts. Of course character like Grell, Undertaker and other non-human beings will still be alive so I might put them in later chapters... There'd be OCs but I really didn't mean to put them there into a spot light position since I'm not really a fan of them myself but since I needed them to make sense of the story here they are...**

**Oh guyz (****Xx~~~xX) means the start and end of a flashback... **

******And also (...) means a time skip... ********Don't forget!**

* * *

**~Epilogue: His Knight~**

"_**Young master, I also will wait…"**_

**~XxX~**

A month.

A month has pass since the untimely arrival of Claude Faustus. After the day Sebastian Michaelis killed the demon once again, the two sisters went on their way to their aunt's place. Everything has been quite for those 30 days. No travelers, no demons, and most of all no young master.

It was a month of nothing but the ordinary… however, _Sebastian Michaelis_ **does not like** the _ordinary_.

_Patience…_

Bullshit! Forget patience! He **wanted** his young master, and he wanted him **now**.

The forlorn butler was once again trying distract himself, burying himself with unnecessary chores and household activities. Willing himself to stop wallowing in self pity. He has been through this for the past years of being alone, but it was never **this** bad.

Oh, how he missed his master's sweet and angelic –even though he's a demon- voice. His rare but comfortingly warm genuine smile. Oh, but most of all, his deep sapphire blue eyes, the way the shine brightly when touched by the sunlight. How those plump and soft lips of his calls his name…

"_Sebastian…"_

Yes, just like that.

Alright, now he's starting to have hallucinations and that is not what he needed right now, not at all. The black clad butler sighed as he continued dusting the mansion's priceless furniture. He stopped as he held up his fingers to massage his temples. Those thirty days was quite depressing to him, thoughts of his regrets and shame reappered to his mind. Questions kept on clouding his mind, questions he himself cannot answer.

_Why did he not save him?_

_Was Claude right? Did I throw him away?_

_Is my young master ever going to awake from his death-like state?_

_Will he be able to forgive me?_

"Sebastian…" the voice came again. It was more realistic this time, as if the voice resurfaced from the water. It had a distinct feeling added to it…

Sebastian's eyes widened in realization as he bolted right up the grand staircase.

_Could it be?_

As he was infront of the mahogany door he reached for the golden knob. Hesitation stopped him dead on his tracks. What if it was just a trick? What if I was just like what happened a month ago?

**But…**

What if it was really him? What if he was waiting right inside this door?

_Waiting for his loyal servant_.

It was too late to turn back now and he has long awaited this moment. He leisurely twisted the knob. He pushed the door in a sluggish pace. What greeted him was a scene he would never witness ever again.

His master was sitting up on his own bed. He sat there motionless until he lifted his head to gaze at his butler. At first he seemed to be at a state of shock once those blood red eyes meted his sapphire and amethyst ones but eventually, his expression melted to that one of raw happiness.

"Young master?" the ever faithful servant uttered in disbelief. The once-boy nodded as a smile grazed his lips. The young demon barely had enough time to blink when his butler was suddenly infront of him holding him tightly against the man's strong but warm chest. His dark blue eyes widened as Sebastian hugged him desperately. "Do not ever leave my side again, young master… _please_."

Ciel once again gave in to temptation and smiled genuinely as he returned the favor and hugged the older demon back. "I would not, Sebastian… I would never, not anymore," he replied.

There were _no_ **questions** left to ask…

They were _all_ **answered**.

**~XxX~**

"I slept that long?" the once-earl exclaimed as his servant explained what happened for the past decades. They were still inside the master's quarters while they discussed about the things that happened during the younger demon's deep, deep slumber. The butler took the liberty to prepare his master a _**meal**_ which was extracted into the cup of tea he was now gracefully sipping.

"Yes, young master, I must say it was quite awhile. It was cruel of you to leave your servant alone like that," Sebastian said with a mock melancholic tone on his voice. It was the truth but it would not hurt making his master feel better with his usual playful self. Ciel chuckled as he finished his cup of tea.

His small sound of laughter came to a brusque pause when his smile was turned into a sad frown. Memories of his last night being conscious rushed to his thoughts. He admitted that his decision was kind of rash which resulted to more problems. All in all there were a few words he was dying to say.

"I am really sorry, Sebastian…" he confessed bowing his head n shame. He was caught off guard when a gloved hand moved to lift his chin so he was face-to-face with his demon butler.

"You need not to apologize to me, young master. I had been thinking long and hard. It upsets me seeing you blaming yourself when you had nothing to do with everything that occurred. I assure you, you did nothing wrong it was not your fault. It was my fau-," the demon stopped as he was interrupted by his master.

"No… If, if I just died… you would not be stuck with me in the first plac-," this time it was his time to be interrupted, but not with words, instead he was interrupted when he was engulfed into a searing kiss. The kiss was hot with passion, as their soft lips moved in harmony. All the things they were about to say were forgotten as the elder demon slipped his tongue into the other's cavern, inspecting each and every corner of his mouth.

It was different from before. This time it was bursting with flavor. Their tongues twisted in a passionate battle for dominance. Feeble whispers and gentle groans erupted into the air. Drank in pleasure and arousal the two reluctantly broke the kiss and faced each other, panting for air. Of course they did not need air. However the kiss was so full of need and desperateness that it left them literally breathless.

The butler moved to perch himself on top of his flushed master. He swooped down and pressed a peck on the once-boy's lips before moving to coltishly nibble unto his earlobe. The crow instantly found the most sensitive part making the other shudder in bliss. He tenderly licked his victim's ear prior to him moving to unbutton Ciel's coat. It only took a few seconds before the porcelain chest was exposed to the open air.

Placing engaging kisses to the miniscule chest he moved to remove the sapphire eyed master's black shorts. The other had less to say as he was drowned in a sea of pleasure and delight. His eyes lolled back to his head and his back arched while he silently begged for more.

"Se-Sebastian…" he murmured too far gone in ecstasy as he instinctively grabbed fistfuls of the silk bedding.

"Ciel," the other groaned as he slowly felt his pants getting tighter. The master of the house felt his cheeks brighten at the call of his name. Sebastian rarely does that. The last time he called him with such name was when he was still… _**human**_.

Finally, the demon finished discarding the seemingly child's trousers and underwear. The slate haired demon's breath hitched when his demon butler greedily licked the pre-cum that dared spill out of his erection. The eager crow profusely rubbed the young demon's hard and neglected member.

Ciel tremendously shook as he blushed even more. He felt a delighted chill course to his whole body. It all felt so _amazing_, he felt so _alive_ and _contented_, right **here**, right **now**, with _creature _he _**loves**_.

Following his demanding body's orders, he swiftly moved to wrap his arms on his demon's neck. Taking this as a sign to go on the butler swallowed his master's cock whole. The fragile prey shuddered into pieces, whilst feeling sinful sensations as the crow swirled his damp muscle to the once-earl's hurting member.

"Se-Sebas…tian! Hah.. We..hah, hnn~, nev-er got..t-thi-this, hah…Gyaaah!.. far…" the young demon panted. The elder chuckled and carefully removed some stray strands of hair covering his little robin's eye. He gazed tenderly at the not-so-young gentle man infront of him and kissed his sweaty temple.

"Young master, my need for you has grown tremendously during the past decades. I want you, my lord, I want _**all**_ of you," he whispered hotly to the once-boy's ear. All his senses dulling, the sapphire-eyed demon desperately clung to the other, pressing his lips on the other's smooth and tempting ones. It was such a beautiful, loving and sweet gesture.

Distracted by the amorous kiss, Ciel barely noticed Sebastian's index finger entering him. By the time his butler entered the third finger and slowly moved then to scissoring motions he lowly yelped at the foreign contact. It didn't hurt much it was just… _unusual_.

The demon butler leisurely searched for something as his hand playfully moved around Ciel's abdomen. Brushing unto something he found the younger demon tense ever so slightly. Signaling his discovery he smiled his signature smirk and gave a particularly accurate thrust to the slate-haired male's prostate. The once-boy felt like he had momentarily blacked-out and saw stars. It was such an amazing feeling.

Sebastian's smirked never wavered as he thought of what the other demon would feel like once it was no longer a finger but something else giving him much more pleasure than this.

"It is alright, my lord. I will be as gentle as possible," he assured as the demon caressed the porcelain doll's cheek. The not-so-young Phantomhive vigorously shook his head as he confidently settled with a brave answer.

"No," he declared firmly while clenching his fist on the back of Sebastian's neck. "Make it as painful as you please," he trailed off, pulling his gaze away from those vermilion eyes. "… You waited _long_ enough…"

The crow frowned slightly at the bitter irony in the young demon's words. Releasing a low sigh he smiled tenderly and reached out to touch his fragile cheek. "Ciel, I feel strongly for you and I would never hurt you any more than necessary. From this day forward I swear to love you, protect you, and to never let you go ever again. I would be your sword no matter what happens, even after you utter the word _checkmate_… I would be your _ever_ faithful _knight_," he solemnly spoke his heartfelt vow.

The said demon could already feel his face color even more, to the point that it was as if every demonic blood left in his body made their way to his cheeks. Even so he couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort and happiness with his already lover's declaration. Not trusting his voice anymore he gave an appreciative nod and mouthed his quiet 'thank you'.

Everything was perfect.

No more doubts.

No more hatred.

No more pain.

No more lies.

_**Nothing. **_

**~XxX~**

Sebastian, who was now completely as naked as his master, positioned himself directly in line with Ciel's stretched-out entrance. Gently kissing the robin's forehead, he asked his unpronounced permission. Understanding what the elder meant, the other demon gave his partner's stone cheeks an encouraging caress.

Cautiously the butler started entering the once-earl's tight bottom. It was awfully impenetrable however where would he be if he could not manage getting through a tight-fit? Slowly he penetrated farther in stopping once in a while to let his lover adjust to his size. It felt as if his member was being squished on a death grip but at the same time it felt oddly good. The friction and the heat were unbearably addicting.

On the other hand, the slate-haired demon wasn't fairing so well. His demon's size was absolutely overwhelming. It was **damn** painful! It felt like his entrance was being torn into tiny little pieces. The once boy was now panting heavily under the hardly composed demon.

Sebastian soon noticed that Ciel was getting the bitter end, he was determined to steer his partner's attention away from the pain he was experiencing. He carefully cupped the once-boy's chin and enveloped him in an intimate kiss. "Relax, my lord, it would turn out to be more painful if you apply force," he spoke between their breathless kisses.

Unfortunately, it was easier said than done. It was hard to concentrate with all the pain coursing to his veins. Still, Ciel trusts his butler and so he did his best to calm his body enough for his to relax his muscles. The pain slowly subsided and he found his self once again lost in paradise as feather and sweet smooches were exchanged.

Finally, Sebastian heard the words he has been dying to hear ever since he entered inside his petite doll. With a shaky voice the slate-haired demon said, "M-move, Se-Sebastian…" he hugged his lover tightly on his neck waiting for impact. The crow retreated partially as he got himself ready. Thrusting a heavy and precise thrust right to Ciel's aching prostate.

The once-earl screamed his demon's name, taking lashings of Sebastian's raven-like hair. Oh, how the butler liked his master's beautiful voice. It was music to his ears hearing the once-boy scream in pleasure with his name. It sounded so… erotic. He suddenly got aroused even more.

"Ciel," he groaned, he pushed even more.

"Fa-Fas… Hn~..hah..te-ter…Wahn.. Nya~!" Ciel pleaded digging his nails on Sebastian shoulders. The other demon barely registered the pain when blood stated bleeding from the younger's needy clutch.

"Young master, you sound just like a kitten. Tell me, are you pleasing me or are you normally this adorable," whispered sexily into the quivering younger's ear. Blushing like a tomato, Ciel tried regaining his dignity and gave his servant a haughty 'hmph'.

"Shu-shut up! Idiot…" the once-earl looked away when he felt like his heart was going to explode just by looking at his demon butler. Just when he was about to start an ultimatum, Sebastian started shoving his member to his bottom in a much more faster pace. And instead of crossing his arms he ended up arching his back even more whilst circling his arm around the butler again. He also circled his legs around the crow's hip.

He couldn't take anymore, he was going to release. Sebastian was too. They were both on their edge and were ready as ever. "I'm… hah,hah… Ngh~… coming…" Ciel hurriedly announced.

"I also, my love," the black clad man kissed the once-boy's temple sweetly. After a few more delightful thrusts the both reached their climax in harmony. Simultaneously collapsing next to each other, they cuddled lovingly.

Sluggishly falling to sleep, Ciel snuggled even closer. "I like this, Sebastian… It's quiet and… peaceful…" he muttered sleepily.

"Me too, my dear Ciel," Sebastian smiled, holding his lover affectionately with his broad and well-muscled arms.

"I love you, Sebastian…"

"I love you too, my love… Don't you ever forget that…"

"I won't, I promise…"

And thus did their night of passion end. With the king's faithful servant by his side, he was sure of one thing: _Sebastian_ was his _knight_…

* * *

**Aww! It's so sweet and touching! *Sob, sob* But at some way it's also hot! Wooh! It's my first time writing it this hardcore~! Soo? Did you like it? Come on, come on. tell me, tell me!**

**Okay, I want to say sorry for the really late update! I've been so busy with school since it was the signing of our clearances! Luckily, I finished early and I was able to finally finish this chappie! Yey! Hooray! And finally the school ended (in my country that is)... Yehey! It's summer time! **

**I love all of you guyz so much for reading, following, reviewing and also to those who faved this fic! It warms my heart! It really does! I'm so happy that I finally finished one muti-chapter ficcie~! And because I'm so happy and I love you so much... I'm happy to announce the birth of another fanfiction from yours truly... "Beautifully Tragic" which can be found in my profile so make sure to check it out! I would be really happy if you would!**

**Also, this fiction will also have occasional updates according to holidays or celebrations. This extra updates will have relation with seasonal changes or holidays such as Christmas, Halloween, and Valentines Day... Although not frequently it would still update. Sooo, I hope that everybody would look forward for these updates and my new fanfiction...**

**I love you guys so much! .**

**See you in my other fic~!**

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
